Nico di Angelo Without the Olympians
by PonPon Shotacon
Summary: Yea, so, basically it's the PJO series but in Nico's point of view. Starts a little before Percy, Annabeth and Grover entered the Lotus Hotel and will end sometime in The Last Olympian. Most likely will not go into HOO.


"Not now, Nico, I'm busy."

I grunt and roll my eyes, crossing my arms and scuffing the floor as I turned. It wasn't fair, in the weeks we'd been here, my sister's only played a few games with me.

I sit at one of the arcade game chairs and gaze at the people walking around. Some of them looked really silly. There was a lady with bright make-up and a tight dress on that looked like plastic, and honestly, she looked a little like a man. Another person was wearing a white suit with rhinestones all over it, the light hitting them made them sparkle. This guy's hair was shiny black and big in the front - it looked like a wig – but he looked happy knowing people were looking at him, his chubby cheeks slightly lifting the bulky plastic sunglasses he wore when he smiled.

Everybody looked different from one another, heck, everybody _talked_ different from one another.

Some people said things like, "Groovy," and that other people gave them "a weird vibe." Others talked with weird accents, saying odd things, using curses I never heard of and every time they're said make me blush. I'm not really sure what any of it meant, but to me, it all came across as one thing; _silly_.

The chair was starting to hurt my butt, so I left it to try to find someone to play with since Bianca is _so busy_. There weren't many kids in here, but there were a few, but they were usually older than me and whenever I tried to talk to them, they'd brush me off like dirt on their shoulder. I have played a few games and gone on a few rides with some, usually ending with them saying something like, "Good game, see ya," or, "That was fun, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we'll play/ride something else." They didn't come back most of the time.

I gazed around the room. _I've played every one of these games_, I think. Yea, we've been here for only a little bit, but with no one to go a second round with...a kid gets bored.

I walk towards the entrance, wanting to see what sort of wackos were coming in today. There was more noise than what people normally made when coming in. It kinda sounded like a little bit of arguing.

I look to see who's coming in and find three kids, probably around Bianca's age. I watch as they're laughed at by the doorman, their faces wrinkling in confusion as they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

The gold card that's given to everyone when they come in is shoved into their hands (one for each) and they walk towards the elevator.

I watch one with tanner skin and curlier hair and a hat; he was walking weird, like he had a limp. But in both legs.

The elevator doors close, removing them from my view I shrug it off to find Bianca.

When I do find her, she's at a table talking to some guy with weird hair that sorta stook out to one side, as if the wind have blown it and he'd never fixed it.

She was laughing at something he said and stopped to look dreamily at him. I wrinkle my nose at them.

Romance is weird, kinda gross really. And the thought of my sister actually being part of one grossed me out more.

Regardless, I walk towards them, feeling a little queasy as I saw the guy's face. Whatever his hair looked like, his face was pretty enough to distract you from it.

I shake my head and tug at Bianca's shirt, looking at the side of her face, her mouth open in smile showing her slightly yellowed teeth. She groaned and looked at me, eyebrows raised in expectance.

"Bianca, three kids just came in."

She rolled her eyes. "People come in all the time, Nico."

"But they were _kids_ and one of them was limping."

"So?"

"Well, I was thinking you could probably talk to them. You could actually talk to people your age." I glance at the guy; he was looking away, looking bored and a little annoyed by our conversation.

She pinches her nose and sighs. "Nico, I love you, but you need to realize that you don't need to be around the same age as people to talk to them. I've seen you do that lots of times."

"Yea, but that was just to play games. We could be friends with these guys and then we wouldn't have to play games and stuff alone." _I wouldn't have to be alone._

Her hand finds her face and laughs out a sigh of annoyance. "Nico, please, just...just go find some game and leave me be for now. Please?"

I huff into a pout and cross my arms. The guy breathes a chuckle and I glare at him. However pretty his face was, he was _stupid_ and _I didn't like him_.

I walk off to see if I could find the guys who'd left in the elevator.

I found the one with the limp playing the virtual game where the animals hunted the humans. To be honest, I've never really played that one; too gory for my taste. As I passed I heard him shout things like, "Die, you silly polluting garbage-eating noxious gas emitting freak!" with an added excited laugh at the end. His laugh sounded like a sheep's call.

The plastic gun he held shot the hairy man on the screen, his neck leaking from the wound. Seeing it made my stomach hurt so I walked by faster and soon found the girl (had I mentioned the girl?) smiling brightly as she got her question right on the smarts game.

I never really played that one, either. Nine-year-olds can only know so much, but I've given my all to it anyway, only to end up with a low score and broken pride.

She really seemed excited whenever a question came up with blueprints or a picture of a building.

_She's weird_. I decided.

I look around for the other boy, searching the crowd. Normally, I never really paid much attention to the people who came in, but I guess from the fact that they're kids, only a few years older than me, and how confused they'd been when they'd first come sorta drew me to them. I dunno, but eventually I found him fall off the ledge, the bungee catching him before he hit the ground, bringing him back up only to drop him again.

I'd done the bungee-jumping once and decided that it's better my feet didn't leave the ground.

With one more look at his dangling form I turn and go to play a game by the entrance, but once I start it, I get bored easily and purposefully lose all of my lives so I could leave.

I walked passed the hunting game again and see the trio, the bungee-jumping kid and the girl pulling the limp guy out, with him kicking and screaming.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. As he kicked and screamed, his shoes brought his feet to the air. They'd grown little wings and were taking his legs in the air.

When the boy and girl managed to calm him and his shoes down they hurried towards the door, as if they were in trouble by staying here.

I stare as they are stopped by the doorman, with him looking sad about their leaving and watch as they push the doors and exit the building.

Weird, I never really saw people leave. But surely people did leave, right?

I stare at the door a little bit longer before turning and running to find Bianca and tell her what I'd found.

"Bianca! Bianca, that kid had flying shoes!"

"No now-"

"No, but they grew wings and everything! _They made him fly!_" I was bouncing on my toes and tugging at her shirt, trying to get her attention.

Finally she sighs and looks at me, "Alright, show me then."

I blush a bit and look down. "They, um, they left... I can't."

Bianca sighs again but smiles and runs her hand through my hair. "Hmm, hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

I look up at her again and nod. I was getting hungry anyway.

.

.

.

.

After we ate I got Bianca to finally play a game with me, with me beating her easily.

As I look at her triumphantly she laughs and looks likes she's having fun.

Just as I'm about to challenge her to a second round, a guy in a fancy suit comes up to us and clears his throat for our attention.

"Hello," he says. His voice is deep and scratchy sounding, as if he rinsed his mouth with cinnamon. "You've been here for a while. It's time to leave."


End file.
